


Fragili come castelli di sabbia

by SemplicementeCassandra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alassio, Break Up, Cheating, Coming of Age, F/M, Journalism, Liguria, Love Triangles, Summer, Summer Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemplicementeCassandra/pseuds/SemplicementeCassandra
Summary: Alessandra è un'abitudinaria, il mese di agosto coincide da almeno un decennio con la piccola Alassio. Ma quell'anno qualcosa di diverso appare sin da subito, con i tormentoni radiofonici che le rimbombano nelle orecchie e nel "Budello", un ricordo creduto lontano si concretizza per diventare, forse, qualcosa in più. Non è casuale che Alassio venga ricordata come la "città degli innamorati" e Alessandra lo sa bene. Se lo ricorda ogni volta che osserva un paio di occhi marroni, simili ai suoi ma più profondi, che la tormentano nelle notti insonni e la abbagliano di giorno. In un mese che dell'estate conserva qualche sporadico giorno di sole è giunta l'ora di chiudere i conti con un passato ingombrante, una ferita ancora aperta che appare impossibile da ricucire.





	1. Chapter 1

Un altro anno, un' altra estate, ancora Alassio. Sole, mare, amici, feste, serate in discoteca come qualsiasi ventenne. Avevo atteso per un anno intero quelle vacanze, il profumo del mare e della salsedine sulla pelle, memore delle estati da adolescente quando i mesi sembravano scorrere troppo velocemente. Avevo vent'anni, nel giro di qualche settimana ne avrei compiuti ventuno, dividevo la mia vita tra le lezioni all'università e qualche articolo di giornale su un quotidiano piemontese quasi sconosciuto in attesa che qualche nome importante del giornalismo mi notasse. Quel mese ad Alassio era per me la liberazione da qualsiasi forma di stress, un po' di meritato riposo, il luogo dove poter dare sfogo a quell'animo adolescente che albergava ancora in me. Ero stanca di sentire parlare costantemente di lavoro, economia, università, avrei voluto godermi un mese di vacanze come se nulla fosse cambiato rispetto a qualche anno prima. Ad Alassio   
tutto era come allora, perfettamente immutato: il solito bagnino Mario, il gelataio della piazza e lo storico baretto. Anche il gruppo di amici, per lo più piemontesi e lombardi, negli anni non era variato di molto, le stesse facce da più di vent'anni. Dall'esterno avrei pensato ad Alassio come ad una macchina del tempo che permette alle cose e alle persone di non cambiare mai, ma soltanto pochi giorni dopo il mio arrivo mi resi conto che la mia paura più grande si era avverata. Per quanto il luogo non fosse cambiato, compresi quegli orrendi lettini di legno color ocra che abbellivano la spiaggia da anni, eravamo noi giovani a non essere più gli stessi. Il bello e tenebroso Matteo, il primo a calpestare quella sabbia come aveva spesso ricordare, allora così presente in spiaggia, si vedeva poco o nulla, l'unico ad avere sue notizie era il fratello, Giacomo. Elena, che da bambina non era mai stata granché estroversa, parlava ancora meno e leggeva di più, sembrava animarsi al solo nome del fidanzato storico, lo stesso invisibile Matteo. Per ultimo, c'era il mio fidanzato, Paolo. Anni di pseudo corteggiamenti e conversazioni telefoniche notturne mi avevano finalmente vinto ma la nostra relazione si poteva difficilmente definire tale: niente smancerie, baci o paroline dolci sussurrate su un letto condiviso, un abbraccio freddo una volta ogni tanto quando entrambi sentivamo una carenza affettiva era più che sufficiente.   
Paolo era pressoché un bambino occupato per il trenta per cento del suo tempo a giocare e il restante settanta a mangiare, nulla di più nulla di meno. Nessun lavoro, pochi e saltuari studi in una scuola privata di provincia, e l'aria perennemente annoiata che non gli consentiva di interpretare gli sguardi sempre più esasperati dei suoi compagni di giochi e scorribande. Pur avendo più di vent'anni sembrava avere le capacità cognitive di un bambino di sette, otto anni al massimo  
Mi voltai a guardarlo, sostava vicino alla riva imbracciando un fucile d'acqua carico, incurante delle occhiate confuse dei passanti, minacciava Giacomo e Christian, il fratello di Elena, di colpirli se non gli avessero rivelato dove avevano nascosto il pacchetto di patatine appena comprato. Le facce di Giacomo e Christian raccontavano molto di più di quanto non osassero confessargli tanto che per più di un attimo provai pena per loro, decisi di intervenire quando una passante poco entusiasta si lamentò con il bagnino per gli schizzi d'acqua gelata ricevuti.   
-Paolo! Smettila stai infastidendo i passanti, se mettessi la testa nelle cose che fai sapresti che le patatine sono in cabina.- Urlai per farmi sentire dal lettino su cui ero intenta a leggere un libro sui messaggi subliminali nelle canzoni, un acquisto di appena cinque euro che non immaginavo potesse rivelarsi tanto interessante.   
-Ragazzi basta, avete infastidito la mia ragazza, siete contenti?- Abbandonai qualsiasi speranza e incrociando lo sguardo di Valerio, il nostro bagnino, mi resi conto che il resto della compagnia aveva già perso le speranze da anni.   
Sorrisi, quasi scusandomi, a Christian che mi osservava con la confusione dipinta sul volto e gli indicai che era meglio lasciarlo perdere. Paolo si allontanò dalla riva e venne a sedersi accanto a me buttandosi con noncuranza sul lettino, bagnando l'asciugamani di spugna e scrollando i lunghi capelli scuri e riccioluti come un cane bagnato.  
Lo osservai in attesa che si scusasse, ma ancora una volta preferì far finta di nulla e iniziò a disegnare cerchi sulla sabbia, un broncio fanciullesco che mi invitava a stare il più lontano possibile.  
A volte mi sentivo soffocare dalla sua presenza, come se fossi stata avvolta da una bolla di fumo così densa da impedirmi da trovare una via d'uscita. La verità è che sapevo benissimo come liberarmene ma ne avevo paura, troppa paura; temevo di ricadere in un turbine di sensazioni che mi avevano avvolta per troppo tempo e di cui alla fine non mi ero mai liberata. Non sapevo ancora che, in un mondo o nell'altro, quelle sensazioni sarebbe tornate a tormentarmi.   
Mi alzai scostando il corpo di Paolo dal mio e mi stiracchiai.  
-Dove vai amore?- mi domandò più per il fastidio di essere stato spostato che per interesse.  
-Vado a fare due passi al molo, dicono che questa sia l'ora più bella.- Pregai che non si offrisse di accompagnarmi, parve pensarci per qualche secondo ma il commento di poco prima era ancora chiaro nella sua mente così scrollò le spalle e tornò ai suoi disegni senza rispondermi, meglio così.   
Camminare sulla sabbia a piedi nudi mi piaceva e mi rilassava, sentire il profumo di salsedine con in sottofondo i versi dei gabbiani era il mio concetto di libertà, quella agognata per un intero anno di freddo, nebbia e pioggia. Mi resi conto di aver dimenticato il cellulare sul lettino ma il pensiero di dover incontrare ancora Paolo mi fece desistere dal tornare indietro. Il molo nel tardo pomeriggio dei primi di agosto era all'incirca deserto se non per qualche pescatore accompagnato dalla sua fedele canna da pesca o adolescenti in cerca del brivido di un tuffo, la mia panchina preferita direzione "isola Gallinara" era libera.   
Mi sedetti incrociando le gambe nude sul legno ancora caldo e chiusi gli occhi concedendomi per qualche secondo di assaporare i più dolci dei ricordi. Un'Alessandra bambina, quel delfino gonfiabile più grande di me che trascinavo sulla riva del mare nonostante non fossi neanche capace di stare a galla da sola, il primo bacio scambiato su quella stessa panchina in una sera di pioggia, lento e incerto ma sospeso nel tempo per dare l'illusione che potesse durare per sempre. Ci avevo creduto, creduto davvero, che quella storia a cui avevo donato me stessa, le mie prime esperienze, i primi sentimenti veri, durasse in eterno. Ero una bambina e in confronto a me lui era così maturo, cinque anni ci separavano, un abisso negli anni dell'adolescenza quando persino pochi mesi possono fare la differenza; le sue labbra erano mature, già assaporate da un'altra bocca, le sue guance un po' ispide erano già state levigate da altre mani eppure a lui non sembrava importare o almeno era quello che mi era parso di leggere in un paio di profondi e scuri occhi color cioccolato. Un movimento brusco contro le sbarre di metallo mi destò, riaprii gli occhi di scatto convinta di dover rispondere alle domande di qualche turista ma tentennai non appena incrociai due occhi così simili a quelli del ricordo.  
-Tutta sola al molo, Alessandrina? Come mai non ti sei portata dietro la guardia del corpo? Si potrebbero fare incontri pericolosi...i malfattori sono sempre dietro l'angolo.- Inghiottii a vuoto, quasi come se avessi scordato come respirare correttamente. Era la prima volta che lo vedevo, almeno quell'estate, e potevo affermare con certezza che non fosse cambiato di una virgola, stesso sguardo, stesso tono sarcastico e prepotente di chi credere di essere migliore degli altri, una spanna superiore a tutti, ma che in realtà non osa guardarsi allo specchio.  
-Ti riferisci a te stesso, Matteo? Chissà perché non avrei problemi ad immaginarti come tale- risposi distogliendo lo sguardo dagli occhi che vedevo brillare di luce ingannatrice, rispondere al fuoco con il fuoco, mi era sempre riuscito bene.  
-La simpatia è una dote di te che ho sempre apprezzato- ribatté con un sorriso impertinente, prima di continuare questa volta con più serietà. -Mi stupisce davvero vederti qui, insomma, mi era sembrato di capire che non fossi un'usuale frequentatrice del molo. È un anno che non ci vediamo-.  
-Non per colpa mia, sei tu che non sei più venuto in spiaggia, io non mi sono mai mossa. Sai com'è il detto... "stessa spiaggia stesso mare"- spostai lo sguardo verso la distesa blu, incapace di reggere ancora le due distese marroni per paura che leggesse qualcosa di troppo nei miei occhi. In quei pochi secondi in cui mi era stato concesso osservarlo avevo notato una voce se possibile più profonda e mascolina, le braccia, pur non essendo mai state esili, sembravano essere state sviluppate con duri allenamenti in palestra. Matteo appoggiò la canna da pesca al suolo asciugandosi le mani sul costume da bagno prima di prendere posto sulla panchina accanto a me.   
-Elena mi ha accennato qualcosa , sì. Mi ha detto che senza di me la compagnia è una noia mortale, concordi?- faticavo a seguire la conversazione, il suo profumo era così inebriante e persistente, lo stesso di quando era poco più che un adolescente, in grado di suscitare un fiume di ricordi difficili da arginare. Impiegai qualche secondo prima di rispondergli.   
-Siamo cambiati Matteo, cresciuti. E' ovvio che non ci mettiamo più a fare i gavettoni come una volta.-  
-Fossi in te domani preparerei dei palloncini, tanto ci sei abituata, no? Il tuo fidanzato deve averne una casa piena considerata la sua età mentale-. Lo guardai confusa, non capendo nell'immediato l'illusione, mi soffermai sul sopracciglio destro alzato provocatoriamente e compresi spalancando gli occhi. Qualcosa mi diceva che di lì a poco sarebbero iniziati i guai ma preferii non ascoltare quella voce razionale così simile a quella di mia madre, erano trascorsi cinque anni, ero guarita. -Quest'anno si pesca ben poco e non ha senso perdere tempo. Potrei passare per una visitina e chissà, magari mi fermo più a lungo.-   
-Fai come vuoi - risposi controllando la voce un po' rauca e tremolante. -Ma non ti aspettare che ti accolgano tutti a braccia aperte, sono finiti i tempi in cui eri la star della spiaggia- incrociai le braccia al petto come per difendermi dalla sua posa altera. Pensai a Valerio, a quanto poco stimasse Matteo come persona e alla sua espressione nel caso in cui se lo fosse trovato davanti. Negli ultimi anni la presenza di Matteo in spiaggia voleva soltanto dire guai.   
-Dici? Io non ne sono così sicuro. Mi sembra di ricordare che senza di me il divertimento sia finito, insomma, non vi parlate nemmeno più. Che stupido, dimenticavo che ormai sei una donna impegnata-. Non risposi alla provocazione, continuai a fissare la Gallinara, così la chiamavano i vacanzieri storici, in attesa che se ne andasse. La sua presenza mi impediva di assaporare a pieni polmoni il mio angolo di paradiso.  
-Ti ricordavo più loquace ma non importa, ti lascio ai tuoi pensieri, ho una ragazza da portare a cena fuori stasera e non vorrei fare tardi. Ci si vede.- Recuperò l'amo e la cassettina in plastica, senza nemmeno voltarsi una volta, si allontanò a passo cadenzato ma per nulla frettoloso lasciandomi sola con più pensieri di quanti non ne avessi prima di accomodarmi.  
Osservai la sua schiena nuda e abbronzata da lontano, una schiena che conoscevo ancora a memoria, che se solo ne fossi stata capace non avrei avuto problemi a disegnare ad occhi chiusi. Per una frazione di secondo non riuscii a reprimere il desiderio di essere Elena, almeno per una sera. Mi sarebbe piaciuto avere un ragazzo con cui condividere i miei pensieri, le mie preoccupazioni, con cui confrontarmi davanti ad un bicchiere di vino. Invece erano anni che non uscivo a cena con il mio ragazzo se non per un panino unto davanti allo stadio prima di una partita, niente più candele o baci al limite della decenza per un bicchiere di troppo. Eppure, anche se per un periodo così breve da sembrare soltanto un sogno, avevo avuto la mia dose di dolcezza e passione, mi ero seduta a un tavolo con una candela e avevo concluso la serata con baci infuocati. L'avevo provato, gustato, prima che mi venisse tolto senza che avessi la possibilità di lottare e sfoderare gli artigli e a me non restò altro che ricucire le ferite del mio cuore in attesa che qualcuno riuscisse a ricomporlo. Mi diedi un pizzicotto sul braccio, forte, per svegliarmi dallo stato di trans in cui ero caduta.  
Mi incamminai verso lo stabilimento, un nuovo desiderio di solitudine si agitava nel mio cuore, sentivo contemporaneamente l'esigenza di pensare e il bisogno di spegnere quella voce petulante e fastidiosa che non aveva smesso nemmeno per un'istante di tormentarmi. Neanche il suono dei gabbiani, fino a qualche minuto prima così confortante, fu in grado di oscurarla.


	2. Capitolo II

Le parole di Matteo erano riuscite a colpirmi più del previsto, tanto da impedirmi di chiudere occhio soltanto per un paio d'ore. Nella mente continuavo a rivedere quello sguardo orgoglioso, spavaldo, sentivo il suo profumo nonostante fosse distante chilometri. Matteo aveva sempre avuto questo potere su di me, come un uragano che ti travolge all'improvviso e lascia dietro di sé i segni del suo passaggio. Era impossibile scontrarsi con Matteo e rimanere indenni, avevo imparato a convivere con questa consapevolezza sin dal primo incontro alla tenera età di cinque anni e poi nelle estati a venire.  
Da buona piemontese non ricordavo di aver trascorso una sola estate lontana da Alassio, per la mia famiglia valeva il motto "stessa spiaggia e stesso mare", nonostante questo mi avesse portato a provare un po' di invidia nei confronti di quelle compagne di classe che ogni anno visitavano luoghi nuovi, incontravano persone diverse. Io no, io ero abituata ad una quotidianità stabilita in anni e anni di vacanze, una routine che nel corso degli anni era diventata quasi rassicurante. Matteo, Elena, Giacomo e gli altri erano parte integrante di quei gesti, di quelle persone, che ritenevo indispensabili. Quando si cresce insieme, si attraversano momenti difficili della vita, passo dopo passo ma sempre in compagnia dell'altro, si crea un legame difficile da sciogliere anche quando quegli ostacoli che apparivano insormontabili, un tempo, diventano quasi difficili da intravedere.  
Nonostante tutto qualcosa si era rotto nel nostro gruppo, spezzato in un calda estate ligure, e nessuno di noi, almeno all'apparenza, sembrava conoscerne il motivo. Erano iniziati i litigi, le serate in compagnia si erano fatte via via più rade e sporadiche, persino i nostri genitori uscivano più di noi la sera e quel filo che ci aveva unito per tanti anni sembrava scomparso. Così Matteo si era rifugiato al porto, io ero tornata ai miei libri, soltanto la presenza di Cristian rianimava la spiaggia ma non era sufficiente.  
-Ale? Tutto bene? Ti vedo un po' distratta- portai l'attenzione su Elena e strizzai gli occhi. Non mi ero resa conto di essermi isolata, di averla ignorata in una delle poche volte in cui di sua spontanea volontà aveva deciso di intraprendere una conversazione. Repressi malamente uno sbadiglio, le poche ore di sonno mi rendevano meno lucida.  
-Scusami Elena, hai ragione, sono un po' stanca. Stavi dicendo?-  
-Valerio, non lo vedi un po' strano in questi giorni? Sembra sempre così rigido- mi voltai appena verso il bagnino ma non notai nulla di diverso dal solito.  
-Sai che è fatto così, il mese di agosto non fa per lui.- Esitai qualche secondo incerta se indagare sull'argomento Matteo o meno, volevo liberarmi di quel peso sul cuore che non mi lasciava scampo dal giorno precedente. Alla sola idea di dover trascorrere delle intere giornate in sua presenza, a stretto contatto, sentivo lo stomaco in subbuglio. Non ero più abituata alla sua vicinanza, al suo sguardo penetrante o peggio ancora all'atteggiamento supponente di chi crede di essere un eroe senza macchia e senza paura quando entrambi sapevamo bene che la sua non era altro che una facciata costruita ad arte. -Hai novità su Matteo? Non l'ho ancora visto in spiaggia quest'anno-. Sperai che la mia domanda suonasse il più innocuo possibile.  
-Ne stavamo parlando giusto ieri sera, pensava di venire giù stamattina ma a quanto pare non è ancora arrivato. Non potrei essere più contenta, mi sembra passato così tanto tempo dall'ultima volta in cui abbiamo trascorso una vacanza da veri fidanzati. E pensare che non siamo più due ragazzini...immagino che sia difficile immedesimarti, tu e Paolo non vi allontanate nemmeno per un giorno-. Le sorrisi forzatamente meravigliandomi di quanto apparisse ingenua. Già, io e Paolo eravamo talmente innamorati che non condividevamo nemmeno la stessa casa o lo stesso ombrellone pur essendo entrambi soli ad Alassio. Se un estraneo me lo avesse domandato, avrei risposto che la nostra relazione era più un accordo professionale che sentimentale.  
Paolo non amava che la madre gli facesse pressioni nel trovare una ragazza educata e gentile che potesse stargli accanto ed io mi ero stancata di tutte quelle domande sul perché fossi sempre sola. A diciassette anni, quando le compagne di classe uscivano il sabato pomeriggio con il fidanzato a me non restava che guardarle da lontano e provare invidia, volevo anche io qualcuno che mi desiderasse, che mi facesse sentire importante, donna. Tante cotte ma nessun grande amore mi avevano portato a scegliere la soluzione apparentemente più facile, con Paolo affianco nessuno mi avrebbe più chiesto di uscire, di provarci con ragazzi che non mi interessavano, perché, benché distante, anche io potevo dire di aver un fidanzato. Che Paolo esteticamente non mi piacesse e che fra di noi non ci fosse alcuna sintonia è un altro discorso.  
-Parli del diavolo e spuntano le corna- sussurrò Elena prima di sbracciarsi in direzione dell'ingresso dello stabilimento balneare. Non ebbi bisogno di voltarmi per sapere che era arrivato Matteo, potevo sentire la sua cadenza lombarda oltre le file di ombrelloni. Il suo "Ehilà Mario, come andiamo?" mi fece stringere gli occhi sotto gli occhiali da sole per impedirmi di voltarmi perché quella voce, quel saluto, suscitavano in me troppi ricordi che non volevo rivivere. Quella voce profumava di luglio piovosi e desolati, di scappatelle notturne e camminate sotto la pioggia, di sguardi innamorati rubati da lontano per paura che qualcuno potesse scoprirmi. Elena mi lasciò sola andandogli incontro con entusiasmo e a me non restò altro che cercare con lo sguardo di Paolo, come un salvagente per un nuotatore inesperto che fatica a respirare, ma Paolo non c'era ancora, era in giro per Alassio alla ricerca dell'ultimo videogioco in voga in quei giorni. Ero sola, sola con le mie paure e le mie fragilità, con la voglia di fronteggiarle ma il timore di non esserne ancora capace.  
-Eccoci qua, amore vuoi il lettino di destra o di sinistra?-  
-Scegli tu Ele, per me è indifferente, l'importante è che sia al sole-. La voce di Matteo si era avvicinata più del previsto. Ricordai le buone maniere che mia madre mi aveva insegnato e con un ultimo respiro soffocato mi alzai dal lettino. -Bentornato Matteo- ci guardammo per qualche istante, era impossibile leggere cosa stesse provando l'altro in quel momento dato che i nostri occhi erano celati dalle scure lenti degli occhiali da sole. Eppure notai la sua mano tremare appena quando si alzò per stringere la mia in un gesto formale, contenuto, come se stesse salutando un collega di lavoro e non un'amica di infanzia.  
-Ale! Vedo che sei già abbronzata, ammettilo che ti è mancato qualcuno a farti concorrenza in questi anni-. A lui veniva sempre tutto così facile, la battuta sempre pronta, la provocazione, mentre io sembravo bloccarmi, le parole mi apparivano così scontate e banali...non era da me.  
-Non direi, c'è Valerio che è una concorrenza più che indesiderata. Un raggio di sole e si trasforma in Jay-z - riuscii a strappargli un sorriso. Forse quell'estate sarebbe stata più semplice del previsto, pensai, eravamo entrambi adulti e vaccinati, convivere non avrebbe dovuto essere un problema.  
Non avevo ancora fatto i conti con lo sguardo fulminante di Elena, i suoi occhi chiari mi trapassarono da parte a parte prima di soffermarsi sulla mano che ancora mi univa a Matteo. In un gesto secco mi allontanai portandomi le braccia al petto mentre Matteo finse di non aver notato lo sguardo della sua ragazza.  
-Amore, ti va di accompagnarmi a fare una passeggiata? Non resisto più con questo caldo-. Tornai sul lettino, quell'estrema dolcezza minacciava di farmi provare la nausea. Odiavo il tono stucchevole di Elena, fastidioso come un boccone di zucchero filato su un dente cariato, ed Elena pensava forse lo stesso della mia voce acuta, della mia risata rumorosa...la solita rivalità femminile. Con due caratteri così diversi era stato difficile legare davvero, sin dai primi tempi.  
-Incamminati, sistemo un paio di cose e ti raggiungo.- Distolsi lo sguardo ma questo non mi impedì di sentire il rumore dello sciocco quando le loro labbra si incontrarono. Sentii la mancanza di Paolo, avrei voluto che fosse lì con me, anche solo per dimostrare a Matteo che non era l'unico ad essere andato avanti.  
-Sei da sola? Non c'è il tuo ragazzo?-  
-Se non fossi fidanzato con Elena mi verrebbe da pensare che tu sia innamorato di Paolo, insomma è la seconda volta che ci vediamo in due giorni e mi hai già chiesto di lui un paio di volte-. Sbuffò una risata, prima di sfilarsi la maglietta. I muscoli della schiena si tesero per il movimento, una vena guizzò lungo il suo braccio mentre incurante del mio sguardo si affrettò a sistemare la t-shirt sotto l'ombrellone.  
-Fidati che se fossi gay guarderei ben altri ragazzi. Non essere gelosa, le mie attenzioni non possono ricadere tutte su di te, impara a condividere-.  
-Hai ragione, mi dimentico sempre di star parlando con il nuovo Cristiano Ronaldo- persino battibeccare con lui mi era mancato. -Non voglio, le tue attenzioni, stai tranquillo, riservale alla tua ragazza. Non vorrei mai la trascurassi.- Elena continuava a voltarsi nella nostra direzione, impaziente e un po' infastidita da quello scambio di battute che le stava portando via tempo prezioso da trascorrere da sola con il suo ragazzo.  
-Mi pare piuttosto improbabile, una donna accanto a me è una vera regina. Ma tu puoi sempre accontentarti di quella bozza di uomo che ti ostini a chiamare fidanzato-. Non mi diede il tempo di ribattere, mi voltò le spalle, afferrò la mano di Elena e scomparirono tra la folla di turisti che passeggiava sulla sabbia umida.  
Nessuno riusciva a infastidirmi quanto Matteo, conosceva i miei punti deboli e non si tirava indietro dal colpirli ogni qualvolta ne sentiva l'esigenza. Provai a stendermi sul lettino e a spegnere il cervello ma lo sguardo di Elena non voleva abbandonare la mia mente. Era lo stesso che mi rivolgeva da ragazzina quando credeva che non me ne accorgessi, da lontano al bar quando Matteo mi aiutava a fare i compiti, o ancora quando lo stesso mi offriva un passaggio in moto. Allora non le dava peso, o meglio, quello sguardo mi inorgogliva perché sapevo che il fastidio nasceva da una mancanza di attenzione nei suoi confronti da parte di Matteo. Non la percepivo come una sfida, Elena sì.  
Era stato Giacomo a confessarmelo con qualche bicchiere di troppo a circolarci nel sangue e una notte stellata a farci da tetto.  
\- E' tremendamente gelosa di te, non sopporta che tu e Matteo trascorriate così tanto tempo insieme.- ero esplosa in una risata rauca e rumorosa, complice anche l'alcol, e gli avevo risposto incredula. -Di me? Stai scherzando, vero?-  
-Assolutamente no! Avresti dovuto vedere come vi ha guardato ieri quando siete andati al bar, Elena è cotta di Matteo e teme che da un momento all'altro tu possa rubarglielo. Anche se non capisco di cosa abbia paura, dubito che Matteo possa provare un sentimento nei suoi confronti-.  
Avevamo si e no dodici, forse tredici anni, Giacomo aveva rubato un paio di bottiglie di birra a suo fratello e le aveva portate in spiaggia per condividerle con gli amici ma non si era presentato nessuno oltre a me. Non avevo avuto il coraggio di confessarglielo ma le sue parole mi avevano resa più forte, più sicura. Immaginai che se Elena fosse così gelosa dovesse esserci alla base qualche fondamento, forse, quelle emozioni che di tanto in tanto si agitavano all'altezza della pancia non erano a senso unico.  
Senza rendermene conto mi addormentai sotto il sole, la stanchezza prese il sopravvento sui pensieri e per qualche minuto o forse ora riuscii a staccare la spina. Non sognai nulla, come quando dopo una giornata di duro lavoro, ci si accascia sul letto e non si ha nemmeno la forza di alzarsi per prepararsi da mangiare. Mi svegliai soltanto quando sentii una mano grossolana e rude scuotermi senza delicatezza la spalla. Finsi di non sentirla, mantenni gli occhi chiusi nel vano tentativo di ingannare Paolo, ma quello non desistette, continuò a scuotermi e a chiamarmi a gran voce.  
-Sono sveglia Paolo, sono sveglia, puoi anche smetterla di scuotermi come un prosciutto.- Il movimento si interruppe e sospirai di sollievo massaggiandomi una spalla.  
-Ti sei addormentata sotto il sole, ho dovuto svegliarti Alessandrina, ti sei dimenticata la crema e ora sei tutta rossa-. Mi osservai distrattamente il petto e notai un rossore evidente vicino al seno, poco sopra l'orlo del bikini, nel giro di qualche ora un po' di dopo sole non sarebbe stato sufficiente.  
-Hai fatto bene- dovetti dargli ragione stiracchiandomi. La spiaggia sembrava essersi improvvisamente svuotata, neanche più l'ombra dei bambini che fino a poco tempo prima giocavano in riva al mare, un breve sguardo al trespolo mi confermò che anche Valerio era in pausa pranzo, doveva essere più o meno l'una. La borsa da mare di Elena era ancora nascosta sotto il lettino, segno che almeno loro non erano ancora andati a mangiare.  
-Vuoi che ti spalmi un po' di crema sulla schiena? Non vorrei ti bruciassi anche lì- pensai alla richiesta di Paolo, per quanto fossi riluttante all'idea di sentire le sue mani indelicate percorrermi la schiena non volevo per nulla al mondo trascorrere un'altra notte in sonno in balia del fastidio di una scottatura. Annuii e mi voltai di spalle, non riuscii quindi a vedere Matteo passarmi accanto per recuperare il pallone in cabina. Trattenni un gemito di dolore quando la mano di Paolo sfiorò il muscolo indurito del collo con un po' troppa noncuranza.  
-Ecco la coppietta felice riunita- prima della voce di Matteo mi giunse la sua ombra. Lo sentivo palleggiare distrattamente con una mano mentre interpellava i pochi ragazzi rimasti in spiaggia, qualcuno lo trattenne per qualche minuto e io ne approfittai per sgusciare via dalle mani di Paolo e avviarmi verso la riva. L'acqua era fresca e piacevole nonostante il sole caldo e l'umidità quasi irrespirabile.  
Giacomo mi si avvicinò sfiorandomi con una mano bagnata la spalla.  
-Non so se te ne sei accorta ma sei tutta rossa-.  
Guardandoli era difficile pensare che Matteo potesse essere suo fratello. Giacomo aveva la pelle chiara, il volto cosparso di efelidi e i capelli rossi come il fuoco, una versione italiana del cantante inglese Ed Sheeran. Soltanto gli occhi marroni e profondi erano identici a quelli del fratello.  
-Mi sono addormentata al sole- risposi con tono stanco. -Non ridere, è già abbastanza imbarazzante così.- Mi strinse nuovamente le spalle in un gesto d'intesa, per lui le scottature dovevano essere un'abitudine. Era per quello che raramente lo si vedeva al sole, anche in acqua difficilmente entrava dopo le undici e prima delle cinque.  
-Pensavo fossi già a casa, o almeno, al bar. Notte brava?- Giacomo alzò gli occhi al cielo con espressione rassegnata.  
-Magari! Matteo mi ha incastrato nella prima di una lunga serie di partite di pallavolo, scappa finché sei in tempo-. Non riuscii ad approfittare dell'avvertimento, un braccio sulla spalla mi impedì la fuga.  
-Eccoti qui, piemontesina bella, dove credevi di fuggire? Una partita a pallavolo non si nega a nessuno-. Avevo già la scusa pronta. Tutti sapevano che odiavo la pallavolo nonostante fossi stata parte della squadra del liceo al terzo anno, un'esperienza da dimenticare. Ero più adatte a vacanze tranquille, un buon libro, un lettino, il sole e qualche sporadico bagno in mare. -Non accetto un no come risposta, dovresti saperlo. Sarà divertente, un bel maschi contro femmine come ai vecchi tempi.- Persino Giacomo si schierò dalla parte di Matteo, Elena e Paolo erano già in acqua insieme a un paio di ragazzi della spiaggia che non conoscevo.  
-Non so se hai notato Matteo ma le donne sono in netta disparità numeriche rispetto agli uomini- gli ricordai sussultando per l'onda improvvisa che mi avevo bagnato la pancia.  
-Non c'è problema, cambio di programma per oggi, ho già le squadre in mente.- Incrociai l'occhiata eccitata di Giacomo e mi rassegnai ad almeno mezz'ora di sofferenza, l'abilità persuasiva di Matteo era davvero lodevole. Un ottimo avvocato.  
Ci radunammo poco prima della boa bianca, in cerchio, là dove ancora si toccava il fondale con i piedi senza sforzo. Il sole rovente mi colpiva senza indugi la schiena ma la sensazione era quasi piacevole dopo un inverno intero trascorso al freddo. Matteo si atteggiava come sempre da leader, dettava le regole del gioco, i turni, e tutti lo ascoltavano quasi rapiti. Non perché avessero paura di lui ma per un'innata capacità comunicativa, era nato con le doti del leader, gli bastava guardarci negli occhi per intrappolarci nella rete della sua personalità. Era il leader non riconosciuto della spiaggia sin da bambini, in primis perché era il più grande, e nonostante fosse arrivato da poche ore tutti ci sentivamo di nuovo parte dello stesso gruppo.  
-Jack a destra, Marco a sinistra, Elena a destra, la ragazza bionda a sinistra- ignorai gran parte della formazione della squadra avviandomi preventivamente verso Giacomo immaginando che Matteo avrebbe voluto scontrarsi contro di me. -Paolo a... dove stai andando Ale?-  
-Da Giacomo?- domandai con un filo di incertezza, vidi il ragazzo scuotere la testa e trattenere una risata.  
-Lascia stare Giacomo, sei in squadra con me-. Il fratello mi rivolse un'occhiata dispiaciuta ma qualcosa nel suo sguardo mi disse che non era poi così sorpreso.  
A dispetto di ogni previsione o partita precedentemente giocata mi divertii, forse perché mi aiutò a non pensare; ero così concentrata sul gioco e sul far vincere la mia squadra che non potevo riservare più di qualche sguardo a quel corpo sinuoso e abbronzato che si muoveva con destrezza davanti ai miei occhi. Inutile dire che Paolo era il più scarso degli avversari, a malapena si muoveva dal suo posto per recuperare la palla, ed Elena aveva abbandonato la partita prima ancora che una delle due squadre giungesse a dieci punti. La nostra squadra era in vantaggio diciotto a dodici. Con un sorriso sulle labbra e la palla in mano mi avviai al fondo, ancora due punti e la nostra squadra avrebbe vinto. Sentivo gli occhi di Giacomo addosso, Christian arrivato da poco cercava di richiamare la mia attenzione con facce buffe e gesti incomprensibili pur di farmi sbagliare, tutti avevano sottovalutato il mio essere ambiziosa. Fissai la palla senza distogliere lo sguardo, feci un respiro profondo e la colpii con il polso in modo preciso e sicuro, un colpo secco che oltrepassò la rete. La palla cadde sollevando uno spruzzo d'acqua considerevole tra i mormorii delusi e arrabbiati della squadra avversaria e quelli di giubilo della mia. Mi sistemai i capelli spettinati e mi concessi un occhiolino in direzione di Giacomo.  
-Non vantarti, tanto non riuscite a vincere-. Matteo chiese silenzio mentre mi preparavo all'ultima battuta, mi concentrai sulla traiettoria che volevo dare alla palla, individuai lo spazio vuoto tra Christian e Paolo sapendo bene che il mio ragazzo non si sarebbe mai mosso in tempo per recuperarla. Rubai uno sguardo veloce agli altri ragazzi della squadra e vidi nei loro occhi l'attesa, la trepidazione, come se da quella palla fosse dipesa la vittoria di un campionato e non una semplice partitella tra amici al mare. Matteo era l'unico apparentemente tranquillo, si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore distrattamente ma le sue braccia giacevano ai fianchi, inermi e non tese come quelle degli altri, dalla sua posa sembrava riporre una grande fiducia nelle mie abilità. Ebbi appena il tempo di alzare la testa per vedere il mio colpo andare a segno prima di sentire diverse braccia avvolgermi e trascinarmi sott'acqua. Percepii distintamente il bonario rimprovero di Giacomo e la risposta composta di Paolo. -Ho appena mangiato Jack, non posso tuffarmi-.  
Mi lasciai abbracciare, sorrisi delle pacche concitate sulle spalle arrossate ma il mio sguardo inevitabilmente cercò Matteo per valutare la sua reazione alla vittoria, fu semplice individuarlo tra il gruppo di corpi ancora pallidi. Si voltò come se avesse sentito un richiamo e mi sorrise, si liberò delle strette degli altri e mi si avvicinò con un'espressione soddisfatta.  
-Vedo che nonostante l'assenza d'allenamento non hai perso lo smalto...-  
-Chi ti dice che non mi sia allenata?- Matteo alzò un sopracciglio, mi conosceva troppo bene. Venimmo improvvisamente investiti dal resto dei ragazzi, uno dei quali urlò -Abbraccio di gruppo!-.  
In un turbine di braccia e mani ovunque qualcuno mi spinse accidentalmente contro Matteo. Tum tum, tum tum.  
Mi immobilizzai, ferma come una pietra mi sentii incapace di compiere anche il più semplice dei movimenti. Dopo anni di totale assenza di contatto la mia pelle nuda era tornata a sfiorare quella di Matteo, il suo petto era schiacciato contro il mio braccio, la sua mano mi stringeva la spalla in modo così deciso che mi domandai se la sera guardandomi allo specchio avrei ancora trovato l'impronta delle sue dita. La sua presa era decisa ma dolce, la stessa con cui mi aveva stretto a sé anni prima quando temevo di aver scelto la scuola sbagliata, che non sarei riuscita a superare cinque anni di liceo classico. Mi aveva avvolto tra le sue braccia ripetendomi all'orecchio -Io credo in te, so che riuscirai a superarlo, ne sono sicuro. Sei così intelligente, molto più di quel secchione di mio fratello- ed io mi ero calmata. Dopo anni ero di nuovo lì, inaspettatamente, tra le sue braccia, all'improvviso, in mezzo ad altri cinque corpi a cui però non riuscivo a prestare attenzione. Sentivo soltanto il rumore sordo del mio cuore rimbombarmi nelle orecchie come un mantra...tum tum, tum tum. Pregai che Matteo non lo sentisse, che gli incoraggiamenti degli altri fossero talmente rumorosi da coprire il frastuono del mio cuore. Intorno a noi l'abbraccio di gruppo si dissolse ma gli altri non ancora soddisfatti iniziarono ad abbracciarsi tra di loro. Guardai Matteo che a sua volta mi stava già osservando, non osai immaginare cosa avrebbero pensato i ragazzi se io e Matteo ci fossimo ignorati, se ci fossimo semplicemente voltati le spalle. Avrebbero fatto domande scomode, forse, oppure avrebbero cercato risposte tra i membri del gruppo che dopo anni erano ancora all'oscuro di tutto. Né Giacomo né Valerio, gli unici al corrente del nostro passato, avrebbero mai confessato alcunché. Strinsi la mano in un pugno per impedirle di tremare e con un sorriso di circostanza mi avvicinai a Matteo stringendogli le braccia intorno al busto, a malapena sfiorai la sua pelle quasi come se fosse stata rovente e io avessi avuto una paura tremenda di ustionarmi. Matteo per me era come una passeggiata di carboni ardenti, invitante e proibita quanto pericolosa. Un suo braccio mi strinse le spalle, un paio di secondi o poco più, giusto il tempo per non destare sospetti, un qualunque abbraccio tra due amici di lunga data ma per me che non osavo stare così vicina a lui da anni fu un respiro a pieni polmoni dopo interi minuti di apnea. Il suo profumo mi rinvigorì, la stretta del suo braccio mi diede la forza di staccarmi e sopportare il suo sguardo.  
-Complimenti capitano!- gli sorrisi e gli voltai le spalle prima che fosse troppo tardi, sentii ancora i suoi occhi stranamente vacui seguirmi ma gli ignorai. Mi infilai senza indugi sotto la doccia per rilassare i muscoli tesi che quell'incontro di pochi secondi mi aveva lasciato in eredità, quante prove avevo già dovuto superare in poche ore, ed eravamo soltanto all'inizio.  
-Va tutto bene Ale? Ti vedo un po' scossa- mi domandò Giacomo addentando un pezzo di anguria ghiacciata a pochi lettini di distanza.  
-Deve essere il sole, forse ho esagerato un po' per essere solo i primi giorni-. Si guardò intorno posando l'anguria su un piatto di plastica e prese posto accanto a me, un po' impacciato nei movimenti ma con lo sguardo sincero di un amico che vuole aiutare senza secondi fini.  
-Sei sicura di non volerne parlare un po' con me? Dopo anni non deve essere facile ricominciare da capo con...hai capito-. Mi sembrava di essere tornata indietro a quei giorni un cui tutto si viveva in segreto tra le mura di casa Rovigatti, in spiaggia non si potevano fare nomi, soltanto cenni veloci con il capo, messaggi in codice e biglietti svolazzanti per non farsi scoprire dagli altri.  
-Stai tranquillo Jack, sto bene, davvero-. Non parve convinto della mia risposta ma nemmeno io lo sarei stata al posto suo, avevo ancora negli occhi le immagini di quell'abbraccio. Avevo voglia di andare a casa, sfogliare un bel libro, magari dormire un altro po' per distrarmi da quella giornata così carica di emozioni positive e negative, densa di ricordi a cui non pensavo più da tempo. Salutai Giacomo con un bacio sulla guancia e mi avviai verso casa, feci il giro lungo soffermandomi di tanto in tanto davanti a qualche vetrina.  
Non ero brava a gestire le emozioni, mi investivano sempre come un fiume in piena, all'improvviso, e io mi lasciavo trascinare in balia della corrente come un ramoscello spezzato. Da adolescente ero ricorsa alle gocce fitoterapiche per calmare un'ansia cronica che talvolta mi impediva persino di uscire di casa, con il tempo ero migliorata ma soltanto perché avevo imparato a fingere che nulla potesse toccarmi. A Torino era facile fingere tra migliaia di facce sconosciute tutte uguali, ad Alassio in mezzo alle persone che mi conoscevano da sempre l'impresa era impossibile.  
Staccai il telefono appena entrata in casa, per quel giorno Paolo avrebbe fatto a meno di me. Pensai di chiamare mia madre, da sempre la mia migliore confidente, poi mi resi conto che non avrei saputo cosa dirle. Che Matteo era tornato in spiaggia? Che forse non lo avevo mai dimenticato e di Paolo non mi importava nulla? Probabilmente mi avrebbe riso in faccia, poi mi avrebbe rimproverato come una bambina per la mia ingenuità.  
Ero sola, sola con quei ricordi che mi apparivano più minacciosi e reali che mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il nuovo capitolo. Grazie a tutti voi che avete letto il mio "esperimento", spero che il secondo capitolo sia di vostro gradimento. Se vi va, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> A presto. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Un piccolo esperimento privo di qualsiasi pretesa se non quella di far tornare un sorriso a chi legge. Se qualcuno leggendo sarà riuscito a immedesimarsi o ad estraniarsi per un po' dalla realtà la riterrò una vittoria.   
> Spero che vi piaccia, a presto.


End file.
